Misteryious Shadow
by HieisBitch666
Summary: This is a Fic About HieiLilith my Gothic Demoness Chara. Its Sorta Gonna Be a Romance Story But Also Action & Humor. Please RR
1. Misteryious shadow

Dark Love  
  
Chapter 1: Misteryious Shadow  
  
By Zeie  
  
HIEI  
  
  
  
As the rain poured down it sounded like rocks falling from high in the sky as the drops of water its the ground, It was Dark And quiet out Hearing the sound of crickets was usualy all you could hear when it was quiet as this. The forest was the perfect place to go when wanting to be alone. Noone knew where you could be, no one knew where you would be.   
  
As the moonlight shimered down its reflection would appear in a puddle on the forests floor. A misteryious shadw walked by steping into it continueing to walk the reflection in the puddle soon turned to rings flowing out like waves. The misteryious shadow stopped standing under a large tree. as it shelded the rain from soaking him more. His cloak soaked and heavy form the water. Drops of rain slid down his black spiky hair. And the white starburst in the middle. He looked to be a evil soul but something would tell that he had a soft spot insdie aswell.   
  
He Grasped on to his right arm not letting go he tightended his grip more. From the sleeve of his cloak turned red as the puddle of water below him to turned red as blood would stream down onto the ground. Ignoring the painfrom his wound he grinted his teeth then gazed up twords the sky. His eyes a pale red.   
  
The rain continued to fall. The rain slid down his face. such soft smooth skin. He said nothing but only in thought. Where was he. what was his perpose to even being alive in the world. He would one day figure all that out after he finds the one thing most important to him. His family. He serched day after day for a sign. But nothing. Knowing He had a sister made him more determanded. Around his neck a small little gem. formed form a tear his mother shead when he was born was given to him to show her love for him and that he would always be one of them. It glowed as he thought only more and more about his past and all he could remember.   
  
He closed his eyes and slid down to the ground a smirk appeared on the youkais emotionless face. her unsheathed his sword turnign it side ways placing it up by his face between his eyes. looking forword. One side of him could care less about finding his family only wanting to kill,Steal and destroy. yet the other wanted so much to remember what had happened. . For this misterious shadow Had been Hiei Jaganshi.A most dangerious demon along criminal record. and yet never cought. 


	2. Gothic Glare

A/N: Got 3 reviews so far I Also Have gotten 1 request to add another persons character into my story, Witch i will. Also no Flames on my story at all. Ill edit this story later on but right now im not. This is my first story in fanfiction.net anyway so im not good with how all this works out.Gotta add some humor so i will. R\R.  
  
Yusuke: "When am i gonna be in this story?"  
  
Lilith: "whenever i decide to put you into the story yusuke"  
  
Yusuke: "this story should mainly be about me"  
  
Lilith: "I dont think so"  
  
Yusuke "I do"  
  
Lilith: "Hey wheres kurama i thought he was with you"  
  
Yusuke: Points: "Look over there"  
  
Kurama: :sitting at a kissing booth with his innocent expression on his face:  
  
Lilith: :Sweat Drop: "Ummmm"  
  
:Crowd Of Crazy FanGirls Tackle Kurama:  
  
Yusuke: Rofl:  
  
Lilith: "Well lets get on with the story"  
  
-------:+:------:+:-------:+:-------:+:-------:+:-------:+:------:+:-------:+:-------:+:------:+:-----:+:---------  
  
Dark Love  
  
Chapter 2: Gothic Glare  
  
LILITH  
  
The rain calmed down And the sky's Cleared, A girl walked through the same forest in witch hiei had been in. Her long Dark purple hair was Blown Aside her body in the direction in witch the wind blew. Her pale Purple eyes Holding Her Evil Gaze Continued to look onward, She was wearing a very unusual outfit a black leather like vampiress top a short black skirt, Black knee high boots. She Slid her Pierced tongue On the back and sharp tip of her demonic Fangs on the front row of her teeth. Her demon wings Spread out. Her ears pierced both 4 Times, She had heavy black eye linner on.She was known as Lilith Princess Of Makai. She was very powerful And loved to fight, She loved blood as well. Though She wasn't even a Vampiress.Everyone she knew was dead she had killed them all loosing control of her anger. she never knew her father, and her mother died after giving birth to her. she was alone in the world. but it didnt seem to bother her.   
  
She stopped and turned around facing the opposite direction she grinned and grasp the hilt of her sword tied to her side. as she sensed a most powerful spirit energy that belonging to hiei. She began to run in that direction. After 15 minutes of running she stopped in front of the guy she said nothing but look down to him unsheathing her sword she held it pointing it to him. Hiei opened his eyes As he Looked to the newcomer "Can I Help You" He said in a most sarcastic way. :he to held onto his sword. Lilith Grunted her teeth and demanded to know who he was.  
  
"Who are you,? Tell me now" Hiei simply stated "Or What, Who i am is none of your concern  
  
It is you who needs to Identify yourself. And back down." Hmph. She backed up some and lowered her sword to her side. "You have a bit of a attitude i see. I like that" Hiei stared at her with confusion in what she said his red eyes gazing into her pale purple glare.  
  
"I see your not going to attack me or take stand so no reason to want to fight someone like you it would only be a waste of time. With that she sheathed her sword as she stepped away and walked off into the forest heading towards the ningen city. :hiei continued to stand there before closing his eyes and tilting his head aside a bit with a smirk mumbling "what a worthless fool for thinking that she would be victorious in a battle against me.  
  
Hiei jumped up into the tree as he stood upon a large branch he slid his hands into the pockets of his cloak as he jumped to another branch in another tree. he continued going through the forest like this picking up speed. the Gentile breeze of the now cool wind slid across his face. the wind pushed back and streaked through his spiky hair as well. as he too was heading towards the city.  
  
A/N: Well thats it for this chapter if you all do not like it ohwell thats not my problem next chapter will be about a new character requested to be in my story and kurama will be appearing in it as well. Well Words Running Low Gotta bounce RIP. Please R\R Thank's   
  
Remember No Flaming. 


End file.
